Information Collection IV (10/2019)
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Celestial phenomena is also connected with legends and tales? Objective Talk to Maggie: 0/1 Talk to Asteria: 0/1 Talk to Shatina: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Snail Shoes x1 Cold Night Rain x1 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Miss Vivian, have you ever heard of stories related to celestial events? Maid: I can't recall any... Magda: I thought you had plenty to tell. Maid: Well, they are mostly bedtime stories. Magda: I would still like to hear them. Maid: My Lady, are you going to collect intel today? Magda: Yes. Please take care of the house while I'm away. Maid: I have to clean this room and do others chores. It would be great if there was some celestial event to help me. Magda: Stop dreaming! Story Chat 2 Magda: Miss Longlan, I have a question to ask. Maggie: Huh? What is it? Magda: May I know if you heard of any tales related to celestial events? Maggie: Let me think first! Ah, my great-great-grandfather once fell into the sea because of a shooting star. He made a lot of profit then! Does this work? Magda: Maybe? But what about the star? Maggie: I don't know. My great-great-grandfather was curious but only saw a large group of fish. Those rare fish were sold at a high price on the market. It's how he made a large profit. Technically, the star told him to 'hurry up'. Magda: (I feel this story is lacking somehow...) Story Chat 3 Magda: Madam Asteria, may I ask you a question? Asteria: Of course, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: Are there any stories about celestial events in the elven culture? Asteria: Hm... Perhaps my name will suffice. Magda: Ah, 'Daughter of the Stars'. Asteria: Yes. In the elven tongue, my name translates to 'Daughter of the Stars'. We believe the name itself is powerful and has a strong connection to what it describes. Magda: So, what does your name mean? Asteria: My power comes from the stars. Other elves have names related to celestial events. We believed those who live on the land are connected to everything while individuals such as myself belong to the sky above. Magda: (Interesting... It sounds like the stars have given Madam Asteria their blessing.) Story Chat 4 Magda: Miss Shatina, may I ask you a question? Shatina: Just ask! Magda: Since you often fight, have you heard of any stories about mercenaries and celestial events? Shatina: Oh. Those who always go to battle believe in strange things. Some fools think there's a special connection between a celestial event and the outcome of a fight. For example, the blood moon. Some people are scared of it because they think it's an omen of defeat. Meanwhile, if you can see the night sky, there won't be an attack. Because the bright moon acts as a sentry. And if you die in the direction of the rising sun, your soul will return home afterwards. Things like that. Magda: They're interesting, but the battlefield is a cruel place... Shatina: Don't worry about it! Just focus on surviving when you're in a fight, hahaha! Story Chat 5 Magda: I'm back. Maid: Welcome back, My Lady. Have you heard of anything interesting? Magda: Not in that sense. I feel people always connect some coincidence to celestial events. Elven culture is centered on the idea that everything in life is connected. For soldiers on the battlefield, they will believe in almost anything. I'm frustrated the more I think about this! Maid: My Lady, you should rest first. Magda: Okay. Since Mother is not here at the moment, I want to take my time bathing. Otherwise, she would scold me for wasting time. Maid: I shall prepare the water then. Category:Event Quests Category:Celestial Phenomena Event Category:Benefit Quest Category:Transcript